Mabian
Mabian (Ma/ra and Fa/'bian') is the romantic pairing of Mara Jaffray and Fabian Rutter. Fabian is a friend of Mara's, but they don't really talk much throughout the show. They decide to mutually be nice to Nina when she first arrives despite everyone else refusing to welcome her. They are usually two of the nicest people in the House. In Season 2, Fabian is grateful that Mara decided to help him experiment with the potions, and he was even happier she didn't ask any questions about it. It is revealed that Mara is somewhat smarter than Fabian because she knew how to analyze the potion, and he didn't. They should get nothing but closer together, having very similar personalities. In Season 1, where Mara becomes a "bad girl" , Fabian stares at her, He is the most surprised, mouthing "Oh my gosh!". In Season 2, Fabian stands up for Mara when Mr. Sweet wants to expel her, saying "You can't expel Mara, she's done more for this school then all of us put together," which means he does think of her as a good friend, even though they do not talk that often. Fabian was happy when Mara didn't get expelled. In Season 3 Nina doesn't come back and Jerome cheats on Mara meaning they're both single. In Season 3, the episode, House of Ammut / House of Heroes, Mara and Fabian get closer. They kissed in The Touchstone of Ra when they agreed to share Mara's Valedictorian medal - she knew how much being Valedictorian would have meant to Fabian so she shared it with him. They get interrupted by KT and then went to dance. This means they are an official couple. Unfortunately, Mara will not be coming back in Season 4 (not yet announced) meaning the couple will not be able to carry on their relationship visibly if the show does continue and Fabian stays, which might not be likely as he has graduated now. Brad Kavanagh has stated he liked working Fabina scenes more than Mabian scenes To view the real-life pairing of Brad Kavanagh and Tasie Dhanraj (Lawrence), see Basie. Visit the Mabian Gallery, Fanfiction, and Society Pages! Mabian Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *In the picture of the Anubis House residents, Fabian and Mara are standing very close to each other. *Both Mara and Fabian wanted to be nice to Nina. * Fabian and Mara are sitting next to each other in the living room. * Fabian says that Nina didn't gain a very good welcoming and Mara says that she was thinking the same thing. House of Cheats / House of Rumors * Fabian questions Mara if it's supposed to be Alfie and Jerome's turn to do the chores, and she quickly tells him it's her turn. House of Identity / House of Emergency *When Fabian first sees Mara's "bad girl" look, he drops his book and mouths, "Oh my gosh!" and stares at her. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Mara asked Fabian when he will ask Nina to the prom. *Mara said to Fabian that she knew that Nina and Fabian like each other. *Mara was worried about where Fabian (And the rest of Sibuna) were. Season 2 House of Hoods / House of Deceit * Fabian sees Mara in the hallway and asks her if she's seen Nina. *Mara tells him that she hasn't, and asks him if he's seen her purse. House of Accusations / House of Hasty * Fabian was shocked at the article Mara wrote. House of Accusations / House of Hasty *When Mr. Sweet plans to expel Mara, Fabian sticks up for her by saying, "You can't expel Mara, she's done more for this school than all of us put together." *Fabian was really happy that Mara didn't get expelled. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Fabian hugs Mara. *Fabian was smiling when he was hugging her. *When he hugged her, he patted her on the back. *She yelled "Hey!" to Fabian. *Fabian was happy to see Mara again. House of Possession / House of Greed *Fabian and Mara were seen painting next to each other. House of Treachery / House of Imposters *When Mara announces sadly that the Jeroy kiss "wasn't in the script", Fabian is the only one (besides Joy, who chases after her) to turn towards her with a concerned look. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *Fabian was standing behind Mara while she was confronting Jerome and Joy and he ran after her when she walked away. *He yelled "Hey, hey, hey" to get her attention. *He told her that was big of her of what she did. *They were hanging out during the party/firework celebration. *Fabian said that he couldn't believe Mara was going out with someone who didn't know at least 5 decimal places of pi. *When they said digits of pi at the same time, they stared at each other for a moment; Fabian looked away and she stared at him like she was falling for him. *After she stared at him, she looked down, she stared again at him while he stared at her. *Fabian handed Mara her hot chocolate. * After he handed her hot chocolate they stared at each other smiling. *They were standing close to each other while they were talking. *They smiled at each other a lot. *They were laughing together a lot. *Fabian put whipped cream on his face and asked "How do I look?" to make Mara laugh. *Mara does laugh after Fabian put whipped cream on his face. *When the Anubis students huddled together to watch the fireworks finale, Mara and Fabian stood together closely. The Touchstone of Ra *Mara falls into Fabian causing him to catch her in his arms. *Fabian and Mara are seen going to prom together. *They dance next to each other. *Fabian runs to her, but immediately stops, when he sees that her eyes are glowing. *Mara pushes Fabian on the ground, after being possessed. *Fabian jumps up from his seat because Mara is potentially in danger. *He told her to tell Mr. Sweet to give it to him. *He went after her when she left the ceremony. *When she was possessed, he told her to not listen to Sophia. *He's jealous of her being the Valedictorian. *They both were peeking out of one door. *He listened to what she had to say. *He stared at her while she was talking to him. *She stands right behind him while they both look at a paper along with Patricia, KT, Sophia, Alfie, and Eddie. *She looks at the paper by looking out his shoulder. *They kissed. *He asked her to get some hot chocolate. *She wanted to help him search the Ra symbol. *They were standing right next to each other when Victor left Anubis House. *They walked out the Anubis' front door to the prom. *When they heard Victor coming down the cellar, she (along with Sibuna and Sophia) hid where he hid. *When Sibuna talked about what Victor said, Mara sneaks up on them and worriedly asked a bunch of questions. *They made awkward faces when KT said "Guys". *She said he deserves the medal more and puts it on his neck, but he said it was hers and then she smiled and insisted saying they could share the medal and he happily said yes. *He looked at the paper she gave him and then pointed her finger to what she thought would be interesting to him. *When she said she was going to the police, he (and Sibuna) stopped her. *She was worried when he looked scared. *He told her whomever touched the touchstone, they turn to statue. *They smiled at each other. *Their kiss was 4 seconds. *KT said to celebrate and they smiled at each other and decided to dance. *He put his arm around her shoulder. Trivia *They are both the smartest students in Anubis House. *Mara helps Fabian run a test on one of the ingredients from the potion task in Season 2 *They both fell in love with dirty blonds (Nina and Jerome). *They are both close friends with Joy. *They both have dark hair. *They were the only ones who were nice to Nina when she first came. *They were shown to have some possible crushes on each other during the end of the Season 3 Finale. *The fans of the show were surprised, because no one saw Mabian coming, but this ship found some big group of shippers. *When someone on Twitter asked Tasie if the "Mabian thing" will lead into something more, she answered "maybe it does". *Both Mara and Fabian were earlier heartbroken (Mara with Jerome cheating on her and Fabian with Nina leaving). *In the movie, they go to the after-party together. *Their first kiss was in The Touchstone of Ra and was a full four seconds long. *They might be dating, but it hasn't been confirmed. It is most likely that they are, though, because of their kiss in The Touchstone of Ra. *Alex Sawyer is shown to ship Mabian as he says on twitter that 'Mabian is cool'. *It is unknown what will happen to Mabian in Season 4 (if there is one) since Mara is leaving. Relationships: Relationship #1 (3.41 - present) *Start Up: Touchstone of Ra Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Major Pairings